dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Północny Król Światów
|Głos = Jōji Yanami |Znaczenie imienia = „kita no kaiô” - po japońsku „kita” to „północ” w sensie geograficznym, „no” to łącznik, w tym przypadku podczas tłumaczenia pomijany, „kai” to „świat”, a „ô” to „król”. Toteż „Kita no Kaiō” można przełożyć jako „Król Północnej Strefy Świata”. |Powiązania = Wielki Bóg Światów (zwierzchnik) Północny Bóg Światów (zwierzchnik) Wielki Król Światów (zwierzchnik) Południowy Król Światów (kolega) Wschodnia Królowa Światów (koleżanka) Zachodni Król Światów (rywal i kolega) Son Gokū (najzdolniejszy uczeń) Emma Daiō (uczeń) Olive (uczeń) Migoren (uczeń) Stote (uczeń) Piccolo (uczeń) Tenshinhan (uczeń) Yamcha (uczeń) Chaoz (uczeń) Gregory (przyjaciel) Bubbles (przyjaciel) Ziemski Bóg (znajomy) }} Shinjanin, Król Światów, Bóg odpowiadający za Północną Galaktykę Siódmego Wszechświata. Żyje na maleńkiej planecie krążącej wokół Piekła. Wygląd Północny Król Światów ma błękitną skórę, nosi czarne ubranie, ciemne lenonki, okulary przeciwsłoneczne, których ich nigdy nie zdejmuje. Ma długie czułki, dzięki którym wie, co się dzieje we Wszechświecie. Siła grawitacji jego planety jest dziesięć razy większa niż Ziemi. Jego imię budzi powszechny szacunek, ponieważ jest on wielkim mistrzem sztuk walki, a także jednym z pięciorga Królów Światów. Charakter thumb|left|142px|Kaiō śmieje się z jednego ze swoich „zabawnych żartów” Stworzył m.in. techniki Kaiō-ken i Genki-Dama. Jego cechą charakterystyczną jest to, że ponad wszystko uwielbia żarty, gagi i gry słowne (co prawda rzadko kiedy jego żarty są rzeczywiście żartami), nie cierpi osób bez poczucia humoru. Dlatego, pod groźbą nie rozpoczęcia treningów, jego uczniowie zmuszeni są opowiedzieć taki dowcip, który go rozśmieszy. Trenowali u niego prawie wszyscy Wojownicy Z. Dragon Ball Z Saga Saiyan Trenuje Son Gokū przed walką z Nappą i Vegetą, uczy go takich technik jak Kaiō-ken] czy Genki-Dama. Saga Namek Trenuje Tenshinhana, Chaoza, Yamchę i Piccolo. Saga Freezy Obserwuje walkę wojowników Z z Freezą. Saga Trunksa Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Saga Cell Game Jego planeta zostaje zniszczona w wybuchu Cella a on sam zostaje zabity. Saga Zaświatów Przygotowuje Kakarotto do walki na turnieju Zaświatów Saga Great Saiyamana Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Saga czarnoksiężnika Babidiego Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Saga Grubego Majin Bū Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Saga Czystego Majin Bū Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Dragon Ball Super Saga Boga Zniszczenia Beerusa Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Saga Złotego Freezy Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Saga Szóstego Wszechświata Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Saga Nadludzkiej Wody Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Dragon Ball GT Saga podróży kosmicznych Północny Król Światów jest zaniepokojony, że Czerwony Shenron spełnił życzenie Pilafa zamieniając Gokū w dziecko. Potem tłumaczy mu, że jest tylko jeden sposób aby wrócić do normalności musisz zebrać kule z czarną gwiazdką. Następnie mówi Gokū, że jeśli nie zbiorą tych kul to Ziemi grozi wybuch, jeśli kule nie zostaną znalezione i sprowadzone z powrotem na planetę. Saga Baby'ego Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Saga złych smoków Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Ciekawostki *Jak sam Król wspomina, jego ulubionymi zajęciami są: jazda automobilem wokół planety (biegnie tam jezdnia), liczenie źdźbeł trawy, opowiadanie i słuchanie dowcipów, a także sikanie na odległość. Galeria Baburu.png DBS,_pierwszy_minizwiastun_(07).jpg|Północny Król Swiatów chara_img23.png|Oficialny profil filmowy Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kaiō Kategoria:Shinjanie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Postacie pozytywne Kategoria:Postacie serii DBZ Kategoria:Postacie serii DBGT Kategoria:Postacie serii DBS Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Mistrzowie Kategoria:Postacie epizodyczne Kategoria:Postacie Siódmego Wszechświata